Gryffindor Recklessness and Slytherin Cunning
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Harry is fed up with his life. Not one thing seems to be going his way, and it does not look to be getting any better anytime soon. So what is the Fifth Year Harry Potter to do, well, he does what he does best. Cause a little bit of chaos.


Harry could not believe his lot in life at the moment. He had just started his fifth year at Hogwarts and it was already looking to be the worst one ever. He had only just gotten done with his fourth day back and he already had more than a few problems staring him down. And just like in years past these were problems he should not having to be dealing with.

The first and biggest one, was everyone, well not quite everyone, believed him to be either crazy or a liar. It did not matter what Harry said, or did right now either. This was mostly because the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, had been using him as side joke for a few months. And the Ministry of Magic 'claimed' that he, and the Headmaster Dumbledore were just making trouble.

Meaning he was now watched where ever he went. Whispers and rumors following him up and down halls. Something he thought he had been used to, but this time, people were trying to decide if he was insane or not. It was really getting on his nerves by this point, since he was only trying to help them.

Which led to the next problem. The Ministry of Magic itself. Because Harry and Dumbledore claimed Voldemort, the most evil dark Wizard of the age, had returned, the Ministry had chosen to deny rather than listen. It did not matter Harry nor Dumbledore were not known to be liars, or crazy they just did not want to admit there was even a slightest chance that Harry or Dumbledore might be right. They had even gone so far as to try and get Harry thrown out of school and his wand snapped.

Then there was the problem of no one seeming to want to tell Harry anything or help him. It was not like he normally needed help, Harry was rather independent when it came down to it. He could make his way through school and life without any problem at this point. But when he needed help or wanted information he at least expected someone to give him something, not just tell him to behave and not ask questions. Which was swiftly becoming the norm.

Then more recently Harry had found himself not getting along with his friends like normal. He knew it was mostly his fault, but he could just not stand all the stress and, well, everything. Everyone was expecting him to do that without having and outburst of some sort. He was really sorry about these outbursts to, at least when it came to Hermione and Ron, they did not deserve them to much.

And lastly there was Dolerese Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Though that was more of a joke. She could not teach the job, and Harry already knew it. She did not want them to learn to cast any spells, as only the theory would be needed to cast a spell the first time. Which was a complete joke and Harry knew it, cast a spell first time with only the theory. Not even Hermione, who was the best student in the school, bar none, could succeed in that idea.

To make matters worse, Umbridge had put Harry in detention and was using what Harry had found out to be Blood Quills to right lines. Those evil, and forbidden Dark Objects, used the owners own blood to right on a piece of paper. Something Harry knew was forbidden by law, after he had down some checking on blood based magical items.

But what was he to do, the teachers and Dumbledore were in all sense worthless. Harry was not even ashamed to say it either. Out of all the times that Harry had come to one of them for help, only one teacher so far had proven they could or would help him in a time of need. But that teacher had long since left the school.

"It is just not fair," Harry muttered as he sank down against the wall of the passage he had been traveling down from his second to last detention with Umbridge.

But even as he said these words something seemed to click in his head. It was form a recent memory. Tonks, who was a new friend of his had once said, "Stick to the facts Harry, Madam Bones might be tough, but she is fair. She will hear you out."

Harry eyes widen as, his frown turned to a grin. And idea, so crazy yet brilliant had hit him. It was one of those ideas that would make the others tell him to just sit back down. Yet if it worked, he would deal with all his problems, Ministry, Umbridge, lousy teachers, even Voldemort in one shot. He could even net some other things as well if he played his cards right.

Getting back up Harry took off down the stairs pulling his wand from his bag as he went. With a quiet, "Accio Blood Quill. Accio Firebolt." He continued on till he reached the Owlery were both requested items zoomed to meet him. Reaching out he placed the quill in his bag before grabbing the firebolt in his hand. A rustle of wings met his ears as a weight was felt on his shoulder a moment later.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said turning his head and looking as his snowy owl, "I need you to do something for me. And no it is not a letter this time."

Hedwig gave him a rather annoyed look, as if these words offended her. But she did not fly away or cuff him with her wings like she would have normally done. She had seen just what he had been going through, so she was going to at least give him a chance to explain himself first.

"I am going to be leaving Hogwarts for a few days, but I need your help. I am either going to need you to lead me to someone, or I need you to stay here and keep Hermione company. You know how she is if I do something crazy, or if I risk getting killed or worse expelled." Harry said, as he carefully stroked Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig nodded and nibbled his finger lightly showing she agreed to this task. Harry smiled, thanking her before mounting his broom. Taking off he flew close to the walls and towers that made up Hogwarts. It took him a few minutes before he finally found just what he was looking for. Dumbledore's office.

With a quick wave of his wand, Harry had the window nearest him open. Floating on his broom carefully he entered the room and was very relieved to see Dumbledore was not around. The only creature or object awake at the moment was Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said floating over by the swan size gold and red colored bird.

Fawkes looked a little surprised by Harry but kept his silence as Harry spoke again.

"I am going to be honest, I need your help and badly. This world is slowly crumbling away, and if something is not done soon there is going to be a war. I have an idea, it might be crazy, but if it works we can deal Voldemort one big blow, as well as remove a lot of problems in the Ministry of Magic. Are you willing to help?" Harry asked watching Fawkes closely.

Fawkes studied Harry for a few minutes, and for once Harry felt like he was being judge. It was like Fawkes could see right through him, even more so than Dumbledore seemed to be able to do. The stare seemed to last for an age, but finally Fawkes seemed to reach a conclusion and nodded his head.

"Thanks Fawkes," Harry said before turning to Hedwig, "I am going to have Fawkes take me to Madam Bones. I am going to sort this all out. You keep Hermione safe okay… and I am sorry about not using you for this task."

But Hedwig to his surprise did not give him a reproving glare, or anything but rather rubbed her head against his own. Before taking flight and disappeared out the window. Harry grinning lightly turned to Fawkes and smiled.

"We have something we need to grab here first."

It was three days later, and things at Hogwarts were really tense. The last time someone had vanished without a trace, well they ended up in a very deadly situation. And while many people were thought that this might just be a hoax designed by Harry to net himself more fame, those that knew him, knew that if he was missing it was not. But they also knew that Harry had proven he could take care of himself.

Even with this know a good many people were not happy. Umbridge was one of the few that looked to be joyful. Many of the Slytherins did as well. They could not be happier that, prefect Harry, the golden boy was gone. It meant they had won, or at least so they were thinking.

The Teachers were worried for a few reasons, it could mean Voldemort might have somehow had gotten to Harry. Or it could mean he did something dumb, or even just ran away. They had already done most of what they could think of to locate him, but nothing worked. Not one of them could find even his general location.

But for others their emotions were just barely controlled. One of the biggest truths for this was Hermione Granger. If it was not for Hedwig riding on her shoulder most of where she went, she probably would have broken down by now. Even her normal ability to keep calm was being put to the test, and if she was honest with herself, it would only be a matter of hours now before she sent a powerful spell or two at Draco, Umbridge, or both for their cheer attitude about Harrys vanishing.

But as they all sat around eating lunch, twelve people came into the room that stopped everyone's thoughts and talking in their tracks. In walked Harry, followed by Amelia Bones, the director of the Aurors. And behind them, in full uniform with their wands drawn were ten Aurors each looking grim, but also oddly satisfied. Amelia looked around the Hall as everyone's heads swirled about to look at her and Harry.

Then a voice rang out from the Slytherin table, one everyone recognized, it was Draco Malfoy, "What did you do this time Potter? Go attack the Ministry to try and prove you not crazy?"

"No, not at all," Harry said as he stepped out from between the doors and into full view of the room a broad grin firmly on his face, "In fact thanks to Amelia Bones here, we have brought an end to a war before it got started, and freed a falsely convicted man. And now I am returning to school to finish it and take my OWLs," Harry said.

"Yes, it is indeed true," Amelia said, glancing at Harry once before turning towards the staff table, and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"I am also here to take in for questioning one Severus Snape, for your dealings with Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, and his followers the Death Eaters. And!" Amelia said raising her voice as a storm of muttering broke out over the Great Hall, and she still needed to be heard, "And, Dolores Umbridge, for not only using a Dark Item against a student, but also to sabotage these kids education. You both can either come quietly or be taken by force."

"I am not sure I heard you right, Director. Are you saying I, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, am breaking laws? Or did I miss hear?" Umbridge asked.

"No you heard me perfectly clear. You are accused of using a Dark Object against a student," Amelia said calmly.

Muttering again filled the hall at this point. And Umbridge looked incredibly angry, as her face began turning a core of red that even Harry's uncle would have been proud of. Meanwhile out of the hall yet two more wizard came in carrying a large stone bowl. Dumbledore looked at it in surprise, but did not speak as Amelia conjured a four legged stool to place it on.

"Now, Harry has requested, and I have agreed to allow him to show you just what has happened that created all this mess. It will be these to memories that will clear his good name and settle the matter once and for all about his so called lies. This is a Pensieve, it allows the user to store memories in it for later viewing. It can also use spell that allows the memory's to be portrayed either projected onto a wall, or three dimensional image. And in this one, Harry has placed a number of memories, but we will be focusing on just two of them," Amelia said, her tone was level, but there was a slight edge to her voice now.

"And why should we care to watch these memories?" Draco's asked his voice filling with sarcasm as he continued, "It is not like it will prove anything useful."

"Really Draco, I think you of all people would know when to keep his mouth shut. After all it does not bode well to be appear as less than fond of Harry Potter," Amelia said, a small grin forming on her face.

Draco glared at her but this time did not speak, as Amelia spoke again, "Yes, I know very well what you and your Father think of Harry. I now know all your family secrets as well, so be happy you are not under arrest."

Draco at this point flinched as a small wave of laughter passed through the Hall. Harry seemed to grin as well, as he spoke, "Now these memories you will be watching involve two events that were 'well' covered by the Daily Prophet. Though, as you will see the events are not as they portray them to be. These are real events, not something I made up to keep fame and attention as the Ministry wanted you to believe."

Several people shifted uncomfortably at these words. Harry did not seem to notice, or care either. He knew more than a few people believed the Prophets lies, but now he was setting them straight. No one would be able to easily dispute what he said very soon, at least not on these matters.

"Now the first memory will involve my Godfather, or as most of you will now him, Sirius Black. As well as a lesser known man, Peter Pettigrew. I will be proving Sirius's innocents to all of you. Though I will admit his behavior that year was not the best nor was it the best when my friends, and myself first met him. Then I will be showing you a memory of the last few minutes in the maze and what happened afterwards," Harry said as he walked towards the large stone basin.

"Hold it right there, there is no need for your lies, no matter how convincing they may seem," Umbridge said.

But it was not Harry who answered her but rather Amelia, "I have seen, his memories, and question him along with three others, each the most trusted Aurors in my department. He was under the effects of Veritasurm for a full hour if not longer. He is not telling one lie, Former Undersecrarty. Or are you saying I can be easily tricked by a small school boy?"

"Yes, and I will do it again if need be. Though I would prefer not to," Harry said, before adding, "That was one of the weirdest and move invasive experiences I have ever had."

Umbridge glared at the pair as Harry walked over to the basin and touched the edge with his wand. The students around him peer at the stone basin with great interest as they saw from it rising out a weird liquid, it was as if silver became flowing air. It kept rising higher out of the basin before finally bursting outwards like a cloud filling the air above it with move shapes as sounds were heard throughout the hall.

For many of the students as well as the Professors present what they saw next was shocking to say the least. They watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron came face to face with Sirius Black, confront him. Before the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin, showed up and began to talk. The talk continued for a while, before Snape showed himself, and then later was blasted by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Much of the Hall was laughing at that part, till Ron's rat was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew. And the later confession he made. They watched as Peter begged for his life, many people showing discuss at what they were seeing. Finally to their surprise Harry stepped up and kept the poor fool alive, if only so because he believed his own, now dead father, would not want to see either Lupin or Sirius become killers for his sake.

Soon after the memory showed them leaving the shack, and the later escape of Peter as Lupin changed into a werewolf. The last thing they saw was everyone being attacked by the hundred or so Dementor and the Patronus that saved them all, before memories faded back into the basin.

"Now is there any questions if Sirius Black, my godfather is innocent?" Harry asked looking around the Hall, but no one moved nor spoke, not even Umbridge.

One person, Cho did finally stand up and ask, "Who… who was it that saved you?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "As of right now, I am unable to answer that one. But, well someday I might find out."

Cho nodded and sat back down looking at Harry with increased interest. Harry looked around the Hall and asked if there was any other questions. They was only one.

"Harry, what was that potion that Snape talked about?" Colin Creevy asked.

"That would be the Wolfs Bane Potion, it is the only thing that currently allows a Werewolf to control themselves after they transform. Snape had been brewing it for Lupin the entire year. It was not till recently did I find out why Lupin when crazy during this full moon, when he had been drinking it as needed up till that point. You see the potion works much like damning a river, you can never stop the flow fully otherwise the dam will overflow and be destroyed. As such in order to build this dam the user must drink this potion for up to three days before the full moon, and once during it. This allows the potion enough time to hold back much of the main effects, but still allows the transformation." Harry explained.

"So you're saying, that without the last potion, the block on his werewolf side was not complete," Fred stated.

"Yes, meaning for a little while at least, till the potion took more effect, he was a full blow terror. But if Snape had just given him the last potion rather than jumping to conclusions and tied him up. He would have been no more a terror than, Fang, Hagrid's pet dog," Harry said.

There was some quiet murmuring that filled the Hall at this point. Harry let it continued, and Amelia had the Aurors move forward to take both Snape and Umbridge. Finally though as the Aurors reached Snape, Snape spoke.

"You really have a big head Potter! You think you can just order these people around, and make me look like a fool!?" Snape spat.

"I have not done anything to make you look like a fool. Everything I have shown or told, is the truth. So if you look like a fool it is your own fault not my own." Harry said.

Snape glared, but allowed the Aurors to lead him away. Snape was not fool enough to pick a fight right now, no matter how much he wished he could. Five Aurors were more than what he could handle, and that was assuming the other five did not jump in to assist. Behind him Umbridge was being forced out of her chair, as she was fighting back.

"Do not touch me I am Protected by the Minsters own backing, and am the Senior Undersecretary!" Umbridge was saying only for a wands to be leveled at her from five different directions.

"You have no office currently. You have no right to try and use those powers even if you held the office still. You, like Fudge, have been removed from office pending hearings and maybe trials," The tallest of the five Aurors said, glaring at Umbridge.

"But…" Umbridge began, but was cut off as the Auror spoke again.

"You have three seconds to get moving, or we stun you and drag you out!"

Umbridge stared at the Auror in shock, but finally got up and began following the others. Harry along with Amelia watched them leave. Finally all was quiet in the Hall again.

Harry nodded and spoke, "Now I believe it is time you all know what Really Happened in the maze."

"Harry," It was Dumbledore who spoke this time, "You cannot show them that. Many of them are too young."

Harry looked at Dumbledore before he laughed, a bitter laugh filled with resentment. It continued for a while filling the hall, sending shivers of fear down many students backs as they looked on. After a few moments Harry stopped laughing and leveled a glare worthy of Snape at Dumbledore.

"To young? Is that really your excuse for everything right now? To young! HA," Harry spoke, there was a razor like edge to his tone that no one had ever heard there before.

"I was too young when Voldemort murdered my parents. We were too young when Ron and myself saved Hermione from a full grown Mountain Troll. I was too young to be the one to stop Voldemort when, A TEACHER, did not believe what we said. Hermione, Ron and myself, were all too young to get past obstacles designed to stop Voldemort. Yet… Yet, we were able to do all that. And that was only my first year," Harry said.

"Harry, I think that you are…" Dumbledore began but was cut off.

"No, I am not, but here let's move to second and third year," Harry said and looked around the Hall, "during the second year, Hermione, Ron, and myself figured out not only what the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was, but also where the entrance was. Something Dumbledore could not do in over 50 years with the same information. Oh and better yet, I faced down a wrath of a young Voldemort, and the creature, a Basilisk all by myself, with only the Sorting hat and a Phoenix as my aid. And then third year, I had to learn to use the Patronis charm and save not only my life but those of my friends and Sirius from a 100 dementors," Harry said, before turning back to face Dumbledore.

"Then we got to Fourth year," Harry continued, "Oh fourth year, how I hated it. I was too young to pass the age line, we all know it. And I was not dumb enough to throw myself into tasks I had little chance of passing. Yet, when my name came out, nearly everyone believed I had entered my name. And it did not matter what I said, even to my own house or friend. Then I was forced to complete in those tasks, and try and come out alive. I must admit even to myself I was surprised I did as well as I did. But I was STILL too young," Harry said before tapping the basin again as the silver mist began to rise and fill the area again.

"Yet, what happened next, I as a 14 year old student should never have had to face, yet I did. Now if you still think age matters about when you should be told the truth, or shown it, then Dumbledore; I think you should really retire. Because I now know everything you have been keeping hidden from me," Harry said speaking directly to Dumbledore now as the mist formed into another memory for everyone to watch.

They were able to guess the location when it was almost as once, as the memory showed Harry rounding a corner and a large Cup came into view. This was near the end of the Third Task. They could see Harry charging down a path towards the cup, when Cedric appeared far in front of him. They could all see Cedric was about to grab the cup, when something massive moved out into view.

Several people screamed at the sight of the massive creature. It was a spider taller than anyone in the room currently. And to their shock, they saw and heard Harry yell for Cedric to watch out. Cedric was able to dodge out of the way just in time. Then the fight began between the two students and the spider. Finally they defeated it but not without Harry taking a rather bad bite to the leg.

Harry heard more than a few people chuckle at this at the Slytherin table. But he paid them no mind, they would be getting their deserving punishment from others very soon. And he would not have to do anything more than watch. Harry let the memory continue before he stopped it as Cedric and himself came to an agreement in it. At this point he turned and looked about the Hall. No one spoke at all as they realized what this meant.

"Now for those that believed Cedric was killed by me. I want to point out, he is still very much alive when we touched the Goblet. Is that understood?" Harry said.

Though there was no reply, Harry knew they had gotten the message and spoke again, "Now before I start the memory again. I want to point out an interesting fact about my scar, as well as my wand. That will be important to know as we watch."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began but a glare from both Harry, and Amelia silenced anything he might have said.

"Now, everyone knows how I am a Parselmouth. Or at least most of you do. I want to show how I got this power and why my scar hurts." Harry said as the hall began to mutter but fell silent a few moments later as Harry spoke again.

"On the night Voldemort was defeated, the killing curse reflected back on him. In that instance his soul was about as unstable as it could ever be. And part of his soul got logged in the scar where the curse had struck," Harry said as someone from the Slytherin table stood up and pointed at Harry.

"So you're the Dark lord!" the student, a seventh year, if Harry remembered correctly said.

But rather than Harry replying it was Amelia who spoke, "No he is not. Nor has Harry ever been."

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding at Amelia before continuing on, "It was this fragment of soul that allows me to speak to snakes. It is also this fragment that would cause me pain, as when Voldemort felt great emotional highs, I would feel it through my scar. But, thanks to Amelia we have destroyed the fragment, and I shall never have to deal with a mini me dark lord in my head ever again.

There were several people who chuckled at this, as Harry continued, "I will not tell you how this was done, but safe to say I am no longer going to have headaches caused directly by my scar. Now onto the second item, my wand. Does anyone know what will happen when to wands containing cores from the same animal are made to face either in combat?"

Hermione raised her hand, but no one else spoke, as such Harry pointed at Hermione, "yes?"

"When made to do battle, the wands will not react at first. But if they are made to fight one another, one wand will dominate the other with the help of its user. At which point any number of effects can happen. A wand exploding is not uncommon. Though this is very rare for two brother wands to cross paths," Hermione said.

"Very good," Harry said smiling, before turning back to the room at large, "what she says is indeed true. And the core of my wand, a phoenix feather, also gave another feather which so happens to be in Voldemort's own wand. Now before anyone gets any ideas, this feather came from a Phoenix anyone who has ever visited the Headmasters office would know. Fawkes."

With a flash of flames, the phoenix appeared and came to rest on Harry's shoulder as Harry continued on, "This Phoenix has been with Dumbledore for many years, and is a big reason why I was able to visit with Amelia. Now before I talk anymore, and with this information in mind. Let's watch the rest of the memory."

Harry tapped the basin again with his wand as the memory came back in full focus. They watched as Harry and Cedric appeared in a rather creepy graveyard. It was only a few moments before Harry stumbled over in pain, and the memory lost a small amount of clarity. But, each and everyone was able to hear a voice, not Harry's or Cedric's saying, "Kill the Spare!"

A moment later there was a flash of green light over the memory and a dull thump was heard. No one needed to ask what had happened. They all knew what that curse was, and what it caused. Cedric had been killed by the Avada Kadrava curse.

Harry memory though continued showing as another man quickly moved forwarded and tied Harry up. After a few moments most people realized it was Peter Pettigrew from the first memory. It continued forward, as they watched Peter dash about making a powerful, and very dark potion. Till finally with the Blood of an Enemy, Bone of the Father, and Flesh of a Servant. As well as Voldemort's own malformed body. Voldemort was reborn.

But here Harry did not stop the memory, but instead let it continue. The events played out slowly as Voldemort summoned back his 'faithful' Death Eaters. He talked to them, either by asking for them to prove themselves in soon to be given service, or otherwise asking for them to try better. Harry as he watched this, for what was the third time at this point, noticed that like Dumbledore; Voldemort tended to be a showman. Cruel and evil yes, but a showman none the less.

Then finally came the duel. If the student's attention had been focused before, it was nothing compared to now. It would have taken a bomb blowing up to draw their attention away. Each and every one was fascinated with the wands as they began to connect. Then Harry beating Voldemort's into submission and the ghosts that seemed to emerge from the wand.

Finally they watched as Harry broke the connection between the wands and fled. How he dodged and weaved through the tombstones before summoning the cup and fleeing Voldemort with Cedric's body. The memory at this point faded, and the silver mist returned to the basin fully as a stunned silence filled the Hall.

Even Umbridge who, with Snape, had been allowed to watch from the door had nothing to say. Harry let this silence continue for a while before he finally spoke. His voice was level and not as loud as normal, but it carried with ease across large room.

"That is what happened, that is what I told Dumbledore about. That is what I tried to warn Fudge about. And that is also why I never talked much about what happened. Those are events; well I am sure you can understand now having seen them yourselves," Harry said, before nodding to Amelia.

"Now before anyone freaks out. I would like it to be known that after Harry came to me about this. I with a few trusted and tested Aurors not only grabbed each Death Eater seen in this memory. But we have also captured Voldemort. As such while he might be reborn, we will make sure he does not stay alive for long, nor any of the Death Eaters that returned to him," Amelia said.

"You're going to kill them?" Someone asked, though Harry did not spot who it was.

"Yes, if these people are allowed to live, they will cause greater chaos and death than before," Amelia answered back.

"What about Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked.

"What about it?" Amelia asked lightly.

"Are you not just going to place them all there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh no, you see. We are going to be removing all prisoners from there. We are going to use Truth Potion and then we will refill the prison, and staff it with hit wizards. And only the cases that are… save-able will be allowed to stay, the rest will be dealt with so that they might never chance escape," Amelia explained.

"And what of the Dementors," Dumbledore asked.

"We will be removing those from existence forever," Amelia answered.

"Remove them?" Dumbledore asked, as a murmur of curiosity filled the school.

"I will explain that later, in the mean time I will fill your two empty teacher positions. For Potions, it shall be one Sirius Black," Amelia said as a gasp of shock and talking filled the Hall.

Amelia pushed on though, causing the Hall to fall quiet, "He is a Potion Master, having brewed The Wolfs Bane Potion for Remus Lupin before he was thrown in prison. And that moves us to our second note. For your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teachers. You will be having Professor Lupin for first through fourth year. And fifth through seventh year will be covered by two of my own Aurors. Auror Tonks, and Auror Shacklebolt. Together they will be teaching everything you will need to know about defending yourselves."

Behind her three more people came into the Hall, each dressed in long but plain black robes. Hermione, as well as the Weasleys recognized all three of them. Though most of the Hall only recognized one of them. At once everyone burst out talking again, as Harry grabbing the large stone basin slowly slipped away, with only a few people noticing he had left.

0000

It was three weeks later, closing in on the first day of October. And things could not have changed more in the school. For one, much of the Slytherin house had been forced into submission. And those that still wished to cause problems with their beliefs were under careful watch. This alone eased much of the tension the school had seen over the last few years.

Then the classes had also gotten a lot better. With Professor Umbridge gone, as well as Professor Snape the classes were almost unrecognizable. Now that was not to say the classers were any easier, just easier for students to learn in. They could learn the material that they needed without fear of reprimand for simple mistakes.

As for the teachers. Sirius was proving just as demanding as Snape had been. He would move about the Dungeon much like Snape had. But unlike Snape who would make scathing remarks about mistakes, Sirius would often correct them, or help them fix the mistake.

Shalkebolt, Tonks, and Lupin on the other hand all preferred to teach with a 'live fire situation' so to speak. It was not uncommon for students to face each other, learning both the jinx and counter jinx or shield side by side. Or face down some creature with only wand at hand. Over all the Defenses Classes were quickly becoming everyone's favors.

For Harry on the other hand life could not be better. His little bout of rule breaking had not only dealt with Umbridge, but also had put a stop once and for all to Voldemort, the Dementors, and Death Eaters. Not that he thought this would net him a lot of fame, nor did he care to have it do that either. For him the simple fact that he was free, truly free from being a target of some mad man was more than enough for him.

And was it as he lay out on the ground by the lakes edge he spotted both Hermione and Cho heading towards him. He had been expecting this to be honest. Throughout the last few days he had been avoiding all his normal friends, and only interacted with them in class or on the field. It was not that he hated them, but with everything that had happened he felt it would be better to avoid everyone till he saw all the results of his actions come to their conclusions.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she stopped by his side.

"Hello Hermione, I can guess why you are here," Harry said, in a calm tone.

"Really you do?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"Yes, I have been avoiding you, and you want answers," Harry said, not bothering to deny that he had been avoiding her, "Is that incorrect?"

"You are right," Hermione admitted, though she was still glaring at him.

"Well, yes I have been avoiding you. I did not want to put either of you two at risk when I became targeted by the Slytherins." Harry explained.

"What do you mean targeted, nothing has happened to you," Hermione said confused, before adding, "nothing, has happened to you right?"

"I have been attacked no less than five times," Harry said with a small sigh, before tossing something towards Hermione, "and this as well."

Hermione not as skilled with grabbing things out of the air, missed it, knocking the object away. Cho was able to catch it, and looking at it let out a loud gasp. Hermione moved over and looked at what was in Cho's hand. It was a shiny Prefects Badge, but it was not a normal badge, it did not have a house symbol or colors. But rather had the Hogwarts symbol under the super imposed P.

"What… what is this Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"It is a Prefects badge, but it is not a house badge, but rather an inter-house badge. I have been asked by Sirius, as well as other teachers to deal with Slytherin house. I am to bring them back under control once the teachers ease off their watch. And this is also because both Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkson have had their badges removed, for… obvious reason," Harry explained.

"So you have been working with the teachers to stop those fools from getting out of control?" Hermione said stunned.

"No, I am being asked to do that. Not doing it yet," Harry explained.

"But why are you being attacked," Cho asked confused.

"Because everyone believes I am the reason their parents were caught. Which is not entirely untrue, so they wished to take their anger out on me. I did not want to have you or others caught in the cross fire," Harry explained.

"And you think I cannot take care of myself?" Hermione asked sounding a little offended.

"These were not attacks you would have been able to handle," Harry said, looking a little embarrassed, "You see while I was away, I got to… Well I got to get some training in a test room from Amelia, as well as other Aurors."

"But that would not be enough time to train you," Hermione countered.

"Well… don't tell anyone, but the test room was made to affect how time flowed around it. I spent inside it about two months training, while we worked out a plan to deal with Voldemort. She felt it would be the best idea, as we found out something Dumbledore had been keeping from me for a long time, a Prophecy that basically stated we were the only ones that could defeat the other," Harry said looking a little embarrassed.

"So… how good are you now?" Cho asked as Hermione stared at Harry in stunned silence.

"I was on par with most of the beginner Aurors, now I am on level with all but the best," Harry said looking even embarrassed.

"How good," Hermione asked.

"NEWT level ready," Harry said after a few moments of thought.

Hermione face became expressionless for a few moments before she finally sat down beside him, "Teach me everything you know."

Harry blinked in surprise a little taken aback but this sudden act, as Cho followed suit, and asked to be taught. This caused Harry's brain to grind to a halt for a few minutes, while Hermione and Cho waited for him to reply. But before he could a flash of flame appeared above him dropping to letters onto his chest.

Hermione looked up in shock and saw Fawkes over their heads for a moments before the phoenix vanished. Her attention was drawn quickly back to Harry as he opened the letters and began to chuckle as he read. But rather than keep what he read to himself he handed the letters to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widen as they read the first. To put it simply, it was a list of all Death Eaters, and Voldemort as well as their date of execution. Then as she read the second one her jaw dropped. It was a list of crimes committed by Umbridge. There were so many that it was crazy, and at the very bottom of a list was an unexpected one.

"She… ordered the Dementors after you," Hermione said as she handed the letters to Cho.

"Yep, I wonder what that list will net in punishment," Harry said looking thoughtful.

"I hope it is bad, she was an evil woman," Hermione said.

"Talking down about a teacher again Hermione, I must be a really bad influence on you," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said with a small glare.

"Harry, might I ask… why is Fawkes working for you?" Cho asked.

"Fawkes has left Dumbledore. I am not fully sure why, he did it, I just know he now is… following me," Harry said feeling the word 'pet' was not the right one.

"What about Hedwig? What does she think of that?" Hermione asked.

"She has been dealing with other duties. Mostly keeping an eye on you and Ron. She is satisfied with that job for now, besides she seemed to be enjoying the ride on your shoulder," Harry said with a small grin of amusement at the last part.

"Prat," Hermione said, even if she was still smiling.

"What about Ron," Cho asked.

"He… is being a git again," Harry said, letting out a heavy sigh, and gestured toward the badge.

"Don't tell me he…" Hermione began.

"Yep he did, got all jealous again and stormed off. To be honest I am not sure how long it is going to take for him to get over it this time," Harry said, "Admittedly I cannot blame him fully, I was a little jealous myself when you got your own badges."

"But you got over it, rather fast," Hermione said, pointed out.

"True, but I realized that Dumbledore probably picked you and Ron, to control me. Like he did Lupin to control my father. Plus with Ministry pressuring the school like it was, there was a good chance I would have lost the badge quickly anyways. Needless to say, if that was not going on I probably would have had the badge anyway. But it does not really matter," Harry said as he pocketed the badge, not caring to look at it for any longer.

"Could you talk to Ron about it?" Hermione asked, not wanting to play the go between again for them.

"Not happening Hermione. Ron needs to do some of his own growing up, like I have had to do. No I am not perfect, I will be the first to admit that, but I at least did not let my jealousy get the better of me and rune my friendship with you," Harry said.

Hermione sighed as Harry stood up pocketing the letter, "Where you going?"

"Well you want to learn what I know, let's go and have some fun," Harry said, before walking off.

Hermione and Cho followed happily, yes Hogwarts was a better place now. And because for once, Harry chose to follow his Slytherin side, with a touch of Gryffindor recklessness.


End file.
